Make You or Break You
by BookNerd7
Summary: Sometimes in your life you have to make a decision. A decision that will make you or break you. Problem is, you won't know which one is which. JxC On hiatus!
1. New Places

**Disclaimer: Mortal Instruments shall never belong to me. No matter how much I want it to…**

**Hello people who were nice enough to click onto this fanfic. **

**I decided to start a new fanfic, 'cause I was bored. It's a Clace story. Definitely. **

**Hope you enjoy it. This is more like a introduction to the story.**

**Hope you like it.**

**Chapter 1: New Places**

**

* * *

**

_Sometimes in your life you have to make a decision. A decision that will make you or break you. Problem is, you won't know which one is which._

_

* * *

_

Once in a lifetime.

That's what my mother told me when I was accepted into this school. It's a once in a lifetime opportunity. But just because it's a once in a lifetime opportunity doesn't mean you should go. Those were the words I repeated over and over to her. But did she listen. No.

So here I was, standing here, in the middle of the tropics waiting for the boat that would take me away from the life I knew and into the life I never wanted to have.

The location itself was beautiful, if unknown. I had been flown on a private plane to a lonely runway in the middle of a tiny island. But that hadn't been the end. No, I had gotten specific instructions that told me to wait at the third rock facing the north at the south of the island, two metres from the shore.

The sea in front of me was a gorgeous blue, clear as glass and I could see the fish swimming in and out of the small sea plants. I had taken my shoes off as soon as I had reached the beach, and the soft, white sand massaged my tired feet. Unfortunately, I couldn't move from this spot, or even sit down.

So I stood there waiting for a sign that I hadn't just been deserted on an island in the middle of nowhere. And eventually the sign came. Eventually. And it came in the form of a luxurious yacht, which probably cost more than most people's lives.

A small boat came up to the shore and I made my way towards it, to be greeted by a middle aged man with brownish hair and thick glasses. Definitely not what I had expected.

"You must be Clary," he said brightly. "My name's Luke and I was sent here to collect you. You must be pretty important to have the tank sent specially to get you."

He must have notice my confusion, as he pointed at the yacht.

"That," he explained. "Is the 'Tank'. It may not look like much, but it is incredibly strong, impervious to not only bullets but also missiles and can shoot most kinds of weaponry."

He laughed at my disbelief and I decided I like him.

"Come on, we have a long way to go."

I allowed myself to be led to the little boat, which I now saw was actually an extremely expensive motorboat.

In a couple of minutes, I found myself on the yacht, and was amazed. It was much more luxurious than I had expected and massive, nearly as big as a house but I also noticed a couple of things out of place on deck. For one there were cameras _everywhere. _And it wasn't hard to notice the motion sensor lights dotted around the deck.

I was led down below the deck into a small cabin, with a TV, mini fridge, bed, and a couple of shelves.

"It'll take awhile to get to our destination, so you can rest up in here. Your luggage is being brought up." Luke explained to me and left the room.

I was left alone in a tiny room, with only a tiny porthole and nothing but the movement of the waves to keep me company.

* * *

"Clary… Clary…" A gentle voice broke me out of the dreamless sleep the waves had rocked me too. I woke instantly and sat up, only to be met with Luke's bright blue eyes.

I let out a startled gasp and he chuckled.

"We're here," he said simply and left. I shook my head to clear it and surveyed the room. I was sitting on the bed where I had fallen asleep drawing in my sketchbook, though how long ago, I had no idea.

My luggage was all over the floor. I sighed and started picking up the high class black and silver suitcases. My mother had bought them for me, especially for this and I loved them. The zippers had swarovski crystal on them and embroidered into the fabric was silver thread.

I grabbed all the luggage in my hands and walked out of the room. I had a lot of bags, but it wasn't heavy at all. At least not to me. After a couple of minutes getting lost on the yacht, I finally found the exit and blinked in the bright sunlight, so different from the dark atmosphere of the cabins.

Once my vision had cleared, I took a closer look at my surroundings and gasped. I was staring at a massive tropical island, even more amazing than the last one. The lush greenery surrounded low stone buildings hiding just behind the tree line and the waters sparkled with colour and fish of every kind.

Unfortunately, the cameras hidden around the trees added an ominous atmosphere. Luke helped me off the yacht and into the small motorboat, and we drove to the shore.

I jumped off the boat and into the water, luxuriating in the warm water that felt like silk on my legs. I was glad now I had opted for simple denim mini shorts, a blue v-necked top and simple sandals, as opposed to the heavy dress my mother had wanted me to wear. I had even gotten away with next to no makeup, just some natural eye makeup to keep my mother happy.

I grabbed all my bags before Luke could offer to help and waded through the knee deep water to the shore line. Luke followed me, and led the way to the biggest stone building. I couldn't help but admire the beautiful sandstone that decorated the walls and the modern design that changed it from a simple building to a work of art.

My hands itched to draw it, and I used all my will power not to sit down right there and sketch to my heart's content. Instead I followed Luke to a through a large wooden door, and into a front hall.

The floors were paved with the same sandstone on the walls and the twin oak staircases leading to different wings gave the room a majestic feel.

Luke pointed to the right staircase. "Those stairs lead to the girl's wing, where you'll be staying and where I am not allowed to enter. Here's your key card. You'll find a booklet on your bed detailing the rules here and your schedule." He handed me a silver card and flashed me a smile before walking away.

I felt a bit lost before straightening my shoulders. _You are Clarissa Fray!_ I told myself. _An expert in all arts of fighting, renowned in your expertise of espionage and daughter of Jocelyn and Valentine. There is no way in hell you are going to let a school intimidate you._

I took a deep breath and made my way up the right stair case. I soon came to a long hallway, with doorways all along them. I looked again at the key card and noticed the number. 21. Excellent, my lucky number. As far as I could tell there were only about thirty doors along the hallway then another set of smaller stairs leading up to the next level.

The hallway was silent, not what you would expect for a girl's dormitory. But then again, it was the middle of the day. They were probably all in lessons.

I passed my door before noticing the number and hurriedly back-pedalled.

The door was the same oak as the stair case, apart from the curly silver writing in the middle. _Izzy. _Well, it seemed I had a room mate.

I coaxed the card into a small slot next to the door, and was surprised when a metallic voice answered.

"Please place hand on metal panel for first time fingerprint analysis," it said. I put down the rest of my bags and placed my hand on a small panel just above the card slot. I waited a couple of seconds before a ding and click from the door let me know I had passed the test.

Once again picking up my bags, I opened the door and stumbled into a massive room. The room was divided into two parts. The left side was obviously already inhabited and I smiled at the bright colours this girl had chosen to adorn her side with.

The right side was in stark contrast to it. Completely white, I took note of the glass desk holding a new laptop, probably top of the line, a printer/scanner, a pile of text books and the other various instruments neatly ordered on it. The bed was queen size with school standard white sheets with a small bedside stand with a lamp.

Overall it was a nice room and I especially liked the middle, with a couple of couches, coffee table and an absolutely massive flat screen TV. Along with state of the art sound and video system. Sometimes it was nice to be rich.

I went over to the right side of the room and hurriedly started making it over. I had packed for circumstances such as this and I took out the second largest bag and opened it.

I decided to keep the walls white, but adorned it with black and silver ornamental designs and _Clary _written in silver paint above the bed. I changed the sheets on the bed for my new ones; black with silver thread running through them, matching my suitcase. I grabbed a couple of black and silver cushions adding them to the two already there and voila, I had a bed to rival home.

A couple more personal touches and this half of the room was mine. I packed away my clothes in a walk in closet that I only just noticed and smirked at how much space was left.

With my clothes and suitcases away I had nothing else to do. So I grabbed my sketchbook and drew. First, using my photographic memory, I sketched the dormitory, then the beach and finally the whole front of the island from my view.

My room was next and I paid special detail to 'Izzy's' side of the room. The yacht soon followed and even the tiny motorboat. I was only when I looked at my retro alarm clock (with the numbers outlined in swarovski crystals) that I noticed how late it was.

Already four o'clock it was strange that nobody had come back yet. A digging in my spine interrupted my thinking and I turned over to find a medium sized book.

How I had not noticed before. I have no idea.

The book was bound in black leather and a silver logo was embroidered on the front. I couldn't make it out properly. Above that were the words _Custodis Academy._

I opened the first page hesitantly.

_Welcome to Custodis Academy. _It read. _The School for Spies._

_

* * *

_

**Well, did you like it? I got bored and suddenly got inspiration. This is my first Mortal Instruments fanfic.**

**Review and tell me if there are any mistakes.**

**Introductions of the other characters in the next chapter.**

**I'll try and update soon.**

**REVIEW!**

**~BookNerd7~**


	2. New Faces

**Hellooooooooo… I know I took a while to update, but with my stories I usually do. I can update really fast or take a couple of weeks. Deal with it.**

**Holidays have officially started for us Aussies, and I have a full two weeks of doing absolutely nothing. It's going to be fun. **

**I didn't really want to write this chapter out until I had it properly planned, 'cause I don't want to lose track of the story.**

**Each chapter I'm going to recommend a book or book series, 'cause I feel like it.**

**Recommended Series: Skulduggery Pleasant. Seriously, read any page and you'll be laughing. Here's a teaser quote:**

_"Stephanie, I'm not altogether sure you're respecting my authority."_  
_"Yes, I'm not."_  
_"I see. Okay then."_

**Chapter 2: New Faces  
**

This school was definitely interesting. It was founded in the 1950s and it originally only had adults, until they realised how valuable kids could be. Or more accurately teenagers. The school board decided the minimum age for acceptance would be about 13, although they had a couple of special cases over the years. It was now a complete teenager facility; no adults were trained here at all.

The book then proceeded to detail a long and boring explanation of the school. After that, were about three hundred rules which students were expected to memorise. That wouldn't be a problem with my photographic memory but that didn't mean I had to like it.

The first hundred rules were basically things you get in boarding schools like no guys allowed in the girl's wing, and all students had to be on time to classes. But then the rules went a bit weird. For instance, every morning all the students had to wake up at five o'clock and take a five kilometre run before six. If you didn't do it, you were given detention and if you took too long you missed breakfast. And that uniforms were to be worn at all lessons. Oh, and under no circumstances were you to take explosives out of classrooms.

That was definitely a rule I wouldn't be abiding. I liked explosives. Although I had learnt consequences of being caught were usually bad. Like the time I was under house arrest for five months when I blew up my mother's car. It was totally worth it.

Then one of the rules actually penetrated through my brain and I groaned. A uniform. Seriously. I guess I kinda expected it, and I faintly remembered a pile of black fabric at the back of my closet. I groaned again and resumed looking through the book.

At the back of the leather book was a large envelope. Inside it was a small silver box with a screen and a map of the school. By the looks of it, the school was much larger than presumed. Buildings were hidden all over the island, and it seemed many of them stretched at least ten levels underground too.

The most interesting thing though was the underground pathways that connected all the buildings. Apparently, you could make your way anywhere around the school without once going outside.

I stared at the map for a couple more seconds to memorise it completely then turned my eye to the silver device. It reminded me of a phone, except there were no buttons and apparently nothing that could turn it on. One side was completely glass, the other silver with the black logo of the school.

I tapped it for a couple of seconds, and was frustrated when nothing happened. I was used to my technological know how preventing moments like this. Out of pure frustration I said open at the box… and was surprised when the screen lit up.

"Voice pattern authorised. C-Box initiated." A tinny voice came from the speaker. I looked at it in surprise.

The screen had a white background and then the black logo of the school appeared on it. Seconds later it cleared to reveal a black background with the time and date.

I touched the screen cautiously and a message popped up.

_Welcome to Custodis Academy, _it read.

_This device is your guide to Custodis Academy, commonly known as the 'C-Box'. C-Box has identified you as 'Clarissa Fairchild'._

_On this box you will find all the things you need to properly assimilate with life at Custodis Academy. Your timetable is available and you will start lessons tomorrow. _

_C-Box also has the ability to send messages to other students, store data, access the internet, and can be used as a planner._

_As a new student, your roommate will become your guide for the next few weeks. _

_Thank you, and welcome to Custodis Academy._

Weird, I thought. And apparently I had to start lessons tomorrow. That would suck.

I opened the menu, (it was a touch screen apparently) and looked up my timetable. Tomorrow read like this.

_Wednesday Timetable_

_0500 Wake Up_

_0515 Five Kilometre Run_

_0600 Breakfast, Dining Hall _

_0630 Roll Call_

_0640 Physical Training, Obstacle Course_

_0700 Assembly, Main Hall_

_0730 Lesson 1: Espionage, Room 27_

_0900 Lesson 2: Physical Combat, Hall 6_

_1030 Lesson 3: Languages, Room 56_

_1200 Lunch, Dining Hall_

_0100 Lesson 4: Advanced Programming, Computer Lab 7_

_0230 Break_

_0300 Lesson 5: Maths C, Room 22_

_0430 Free Time_

_0600 Dinner, Dining Hall_

_0700 Free Time_

_0900 Lights Out_

I groaned. I would be up for about sixteen hours, and nine and half of those hours were school!

The rest of the days read about the same although the lessons varied. Apparently we had two 'normal' subjects a day and three spy subjects.

The only thing I was really looking forward to tomorrow was whooping everyone's butts tomorrow in combat. When most people saw me, they only saw my size and automatically thought me as weak. They usually regretted that.

I read over my timetable a couple more times to memorise it and looked at the time. It was 4:32. School was out, and people would probably be making their way here any minute.

No sooner had that thought crossed my mind then footsteps were heard coming down the hallway. The sound of girls chatting loudly reached my ears and I grimaced. I really hated gossipy girls and this place, with no time away, would probably be even worse.

About twenty doors opened at the same time, including mine and I looked up as a tall girl entered the room.

She was beautiful, the kind of ethereal beauty that you hate and wish you had at the same time. She was tall, I mean really tall, and I could tell she would probably tower above me. Her Long black hair was tied into a high ponytail and adorned with a red flower. I surveyed her clothes, which were surprisingly simple. A plain black short jumpsuit with a black belt, that could probably hold any number of things, black sneakers and a small blue jewel sewn into the chest pocket just above the silver school logo. It was the school uniform. It was better than I had expected.

In the few seconds it had taken me to survey her she had turned around and I looked up to see her staring at me, icy blue eyes widened in surprise.

"Hi," I said confidently, and stood up to face her. I stuck out my hand.

She looked at me for a couple more seconds, and I lowered my hand slowly.

"Ummm…." She started. "Who are you?"

I looked up in surprise; I hadn't expected her to not know that I was at least coming.

"I'm Clary, your new roommate." I answered. Her face was still confused.

"I didn't know I was getting a new roommate." She said slowly.

"Well…" I retorted. "I didn't know I was going to have to share a room with someone who obviously doesn't want me here."

I turned away from her and was about to jump on the bed when she called me back.

"Wait!" I turned to her and looked at her expectantly.

"I'm sorry. It's just a bit of a surprise, I didn't expect any new students coming," she said slowly.

I looked at her for a couple more seconds and then my face broke into a wide smile.

"Ok, let's just start again," I said. "Hello, my name's Clary. I'm new here and your new roommate. And you are?"

She smiled back at me. "Hi Clary, I'm Izzy. I absolutely love what you've done with the place."

I nodded and looked at her, a serious expression on my face.

"I just need to ask you one serious question." I looked at her and she nodded. "Are you a morning person?" I asked slowly.

She looked at me in confusion before bursting out laughing.

"Hell no!" she managed to say when she finally got her breath back.

We chatted for a couple more minutes before she looked at me with a panicked expression.

"SHIT!" she shouted. "I completely forgot. My bros are supposed to come over in a couple more minutes."

"So what's the problem?" I asked.

"Because," she said as if it was obvious. "My brothers are hugely competitive, and I usually set a trap for them when they come in because they are always trying to prove their better than me."

I smirked. "No problem, when should they be here?"

"Umm… like right now." She answered.

I nodded and walked over to the door. I positioned myself so that whoever opened the door would be unable to see me. Sure enough, in a couple minutes the doorknob turned minutely.

Slowly, ever so slowly, the door opened and a hand shot out… which I promptly grabbed and pulled. A body shot into the room and in milliseconds I had _him _pinned on the ground.

_He _was gorgeous. That much was obvious. Golden curls framed his angled face. His tanned skin perfectly coordinated with the black uniform (the boy's was slightly different. Just black shorts and a black shirt.) Golden eyes stared at me in surprise.

"You're not Izzy?" his melodious voice asked. Wait, I seriously did not think that.

"No shit Sherlock," I smirked at him, keeping him pinned. His eyes widened at the position he had found himself in.

"You know, I usually know the girl's name before we're in this position." He desperately tried to win back his superiority.

I stood up in one fluid movement and held out my hand to help him up.

"Clary." I introduced. "The girl who just kicked your ass." I smiled sweetly. And was surprised when he smirked, his eyes on something behind me.

Just in time I grabbed the person who had been sneaking up on me and threw him over my shoulder to the ground.

"Nice try," I said and turned to Izzy. She was looking at me in absolute wonder. I smirked.

I looked back to the boys, who were picking themselves up. They had similar looks of disbelief on their faces.

I could now see the other boy clearly. He resembled Izzy a lot, with the same black hair and blue eyes.

Izzy walked forward between me and the two boys.

"Guys," she started. "This is Clary, my new roommate and the girl that just kicked your asses. Clary, this is my brother Alec and my other manwhore of a brother, Jace."

**Yes, I know the last bit was crappy. I get it. But I really wanted to kick Jace's ass a bit. **

**Clary is a bit OOC, I get it, but honestly she's really annoying when she's weak and shy and I wanted her to be confident and strong in this. Jace's ego will most definitely take a beating.**

**Feel free to point out any spelling or grammar mistakes. Knowing me there'll be a lot of them. Thank God for spell check.**

**Any unanswered questions will most probably be answered in the next chappie which will be in Jace's POV.**

**Till then,**

**~BookNerd7~**


	3. Author's Note

**Hey Guys. I know that you know all hate me because this is an author's note not a chapter and I got you all excited for no reason. But this is important:**

**This story is officially on hiatus. I will probably start it up sometime next year but at the moment I'm just not liking what I'm writing. I might even rewrite some chapters. **

**You have my permission to be as bitchy as you want in the comments. I deserve it. See you next year!**

**P.S I might be writing some one-shots soon. So don't give up on my writing skills completely. **


End file.
